


salem ma

by warptimeandspace



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, comic/cartoon smoothie, hurt comfort, injury tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: “Hey, that’s crash,” Bart says. “Do you remember where we are?”“Um–” Cassie tries to push herself up to look around but Bart holds her where she lays. After she’s still again, her stomach oozing blood through Bart’s fingers, Cassie realizes that moving isn’t a good idea. She feels like everything is on a time delay. It’s probably shock or something, Tim would know. “Salem?” She asks





	salem ma

Cassie breathes shallowly.

“HeyheyHEY, Cass, look at me,” Bart says, pressing firmly on the seeping wound on her stomach.

“‘m here,” Cassie gasps. “‘m still here.” She feels cold and hot and wet and very, very wrong. 

“Hey, that’s crash,” Bart says. “Do you remember where we are?”

“Um–” Cassie tries to push herself up to look around but Bart holds her where she lays. After she’s still again, her stomach oozing blood through Bart’s fingers, Cassie realizes that moving isn’t a good idea. She feels like everything is on a time delay. It’s probably shock or something, Tim would know. “Salem?” She asks. “Last I remember I saw Klarion–”

“Bum Bum Bum,” Bart says under his breath.

“The Witch Boy.” They finish together. Bart smiles at Cassie. He doesn’t say anything about her being a hostage, nothing about fire or knives. He’s really scared. Cassie can tell because his nose is vibrating and he hasn’t put a stop to it.

“That’s good,” Bart says. “You’re good. Don’t worry, we’re on our way out of here.”

“Hey, Kid?” She asks. “Are we on our way out of here?” 

 

Bart takes a deep breath. “Of course,” He says. “We’re just sitting tight until Blue finds us. He’s going to help me stabilize you so we can get to a Zeta.”

“Okay,” Cassie breathes.

Cassie closes her eyes for a moment. Things are starting to hurt less, which is bad. Bart’s hands on her stomach are feeling increasingly dull. “Remind me what’s next.” She mumbles. “I can’t remember.”

“That’s okay,” Bart says. “Blue’s gonna get here any second and we’re going to stabilize you for Zeta. We’ll take you to San Fran, to a hospital where your mom can meet us, and we’ll chill there for the next week. We’ll make Tim rent us a shit ton of movies while you’re resting up.”

“They’ll get my mom?” Cassie asks.

“She’s already waiting,” Bart confirms.

“And you’ll stay?” Cassie asks.

“Along with Tim and Kon and Jaime and Gar. I think Dick and Kori are coming too. It’ll be a party in your room, promise. You’ve just got to hang on a little while longer.” Bart says. “Take a couple deep breaths for me.”

They’re quiet for a moment and Cassie focuses on her breathing. She can’t match hers with Bart’s but she can try taking one breath to match two of his.

“Hey,” Bart says, “I see somebody Blue and Buggy in the distance.”

Cassie tries to turn her head but is unable to see anybody coming. Bart relaxes though, so she knows Jaime is almost there

“There we go Cass,” Bart says. “You’re going to be okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no notes, just [tumblr ♥](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
